


Sunday Morning

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [24]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: AU, FFFC Quick Creation Game, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, lucky clover diner universe, three-sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Is there anything better than a Sunday morning?





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Lucky Clover Diner Universe. Written for the Quick Creation Game at Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge community on LJ and DW. Write a three-sentence fic based on a prompt. My prompt was Sunday Morning.

[](https://imgur.com/AFJxOJL)

Was there anything more glorious than a Sunday morning when you could sleep late, and had nothing planned for the day other than breakfast in bed? As he and Elijah polished off plates of pancakes drowning in butter and maple syrup, Sean didn’t think so. Unless it was the leisurely and equally glorious Sunday morning sex that came after the pancakes.


End file.
